Modified Where Rainbows End by Cecelia Ahern
by Elle.V
Summary: Mikan & Natsume are bestfriends since 5 years old. Are they really just bestfriends or soulmates? see what happens when fate just can't stop meddling...
1. Chapter 1: Childhood days of age 5 to 15

**Bestselling author of PS, I Love You. **

**Cecelia Ahern's, 'Where rainbows end'.**

* * *

**Syiidahhriis: I do NOT own Gakuen Alice or Where rainbows end!**

**Mikan: 0o ! Fierce ! 1st time?? **

**Syiidahhriis:uhh… kinda…**

**Natsume: Tch… Idiots…**

**Syiidahhriis: Meany! anyway… this I my 1st fanfic… sowie for the OOC-ness…**

**

* * *

**_(bracket & italic)- me_

Normal- them

_Italic- _special buzz…

* * *

**x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x**

To Mikan

You are invited to my 7th birthday party on Tuesday 8th of April in my house. We are having a magician & you can come to my house at 2 o'clock. It is over at 5 o'clocIhope you will come.

From your best friend, Mikan

* * *

To Mikan 

Yes I will come to your birthday party on Wednesday.

Form Natsume

* * *

To Natsume 

My birthday party is on Tuesday not Wednesday. You can't bring Sandy to the party because mum says so. She is a smelly dog.

From Mikan

* * *

To Mikan 

I don't care what your stupid mum says Sandy wants to come.

Form Natsume

* * *

To Natsume 

My mum is not stupid you are. You are not aloud to bring the dog. She will bust the baloons

From Mikan

* * *

To Mikan 

I am not going.

Form Natsume

* * *

To Natsume 

Fine.

From Mikan

* * *

Dear Mrs Hyuuga 

I just called by to have a word with you about my daughter Mikan's birth day on the 8th of April. Sorry you weren't in, but I'll drop by again later this afternoon & maybe we can talk then.

There seems to be some sort of little problem with Natsume & Mikan lately. I think they're not quite on talking terms. I hope you can fill me in on the situation when we meet. Mikan would really love if he came to her birthday party.

I'm looking forward to meeting the mother of this charming young man!

See you then,

Kayo Sakura _(not sure bout the spelling)_

_**

* * *

**_To Mikan 

I would be happy to go to your birthday party next week. Thank you for inviting me & Sandy.

From Natsume your frend

* * *

To Mikan 

Thanks for the great day at the party. I am sorry Sandy burst the baloons & ate your cake. She was hungry because mum says dad eats all the leftovers. See you at school tomorrow.

Form Natsume

* * *

To Natsume 

Thanks for the present. Its ok about what Sandy did. Mum says she needed a new carpet anyway. Dad is a bit mad though. He said the old one was fine but mum thinks the house smell of poo now, & its not baby Kevin.

Look at Miss Jinno's (changed Mr Jinno to a MISS haha!) big nose. It is the biggest nose I have ever seen. Ha ha ha.

Mikan

* * *

To Mikan 

I no & she has a big snot hanging down it too. She is the ugliest alien I have seen. I think we should tell the police we have an alien as a teacher who has a really smelly breath and---

* * *

Dear Mr & Mrs Hyuuga, 

I would like to arrange a meeting with you to discuss how Natsume is progressing at school. Specifically, I would like to talk about the recent change in his behavior along with the problem of his note writing during class. I would appreciate it of you called the school to arrange a suitable time to meet.

Your sincerely,

Miss Jinno

* * *

To Natsume 

I hate that we don't sit together anymore in class. I'm stuck sitting beside Monkey Mochu who picks his nose & eats it. It is gross. What did your mum & dad say about Miss Big nose?

From Mikan

* * *

To Mikan 

Mum did not say much because she kept laffingI dont no why. It is reall boring up in front of the class. Miss Jinno keeps on lucking _(looking) _at me. Have to go.

Natsume

_**

* * *

**_To Natsume 

You always spell know wrong. It is KNOW not NO.

From Mikan

* * *

To Mikan 

Sorry miss prefect. I no how to spell it.

Form Natsume

* * *

Hello form Spain! The weather is really nice. It is hot & sunny. There is a swimming pool with a big slide. It is cool. Met a friend called John. He is nice. See you in 2 weeks. I broke my arm coming down the slide. I went to the hospital. I would like to work in a hospital like the man that fixed my arm because he wore a white coat & had a chart in his hand & it would be really nice & he helped me to feel better. I would like to make people feel better & wear a white coat. My friend John signed my cast. You can too when I get home if you like. 

Natsume

* * *

To Natsume. Hello from Lundin. My hotel is the one in the picture on the front. My room is the one in the picture on the front. My room is the one 7 up from the ground but you cant see me in the postcard. I would like to work in the hotel when I grow up because you get free chocolates everyday & people are so nice that they tidy your room for you. The buses here are all red like the toy ones you got last Christmas. Everyone talks with a funny voice but are nice. Have met a friend called Jane. We go swimming together. Bye. Love from Mikan.

* * *

To Natsume 

Why amnt I invited to your birthday party this year? I know all the boys from the class are going. Are you fighting with me?

Mikan

* * *

Dear Kayo, 

I 'm sorry about Natsume's behavior this week. I know that Mikan is upset about not going to the party & she doesn't understand why she hasn't been invited. To be honest I can't quite understand it myself; I have tried to talk to Natsume but I am afraid I can't get inside the mind of a ten-year-old boy!

I think it's just the case of his not being able to invite her because the other boys don't want a girl to go. Unfortunately, he seems to be at that age… Please give my love to Mikan. It seems so unfair & when I spoke to her last week after school I could see how hurt she was.

Perhaps Fuji & I can take the 2 of them out during the week.

Best wishes,

Kagura Hyuuga

* * *

To Mikan 

The party was no very good. You did not miss anything. The boys are stupid. Mochu threw his pizza in Yuu's sleeping bag & when Yuu woke up he had tomato & cheese stuck in his hair & everything & my mum tried to wash it & it would not go away & Yuu's mum gave out Mochu's mum & my mum went real red & my dad said something I didn't here & Yuu's mum started to cry & then everyone left. Do you want to go to the cinema on Friday & McDonalds after? My mum & dad will bring us.

Natsume

* * *

To Natsume 

Sorry about your party. Mochu is a weirdo anyway. I hate him. Mochu the Whine is his name. I will ask my mum & dad about the cinema. Look at Miss Jinno's skirt it looks like my grannys. Or it looks like sandy puked up all over it or the---

_(uh oh… caught again! 1st Natsume now Mikan… Guess who??)_

* * *

Dear Mr & Mrs Sakura, 

I was hoping to arrange a meeting with you to discuss Mikan's recent behavior in school & her note writing in class. How does Thursday at 3 p.n. sound?

Miss Jinno

* * *

Natsume, 

My mum & dad won't let me go to the cinema tonight. I hate not sitting beside you. It's so boring. Seaweed Sumire's hair is blocking my view of the black-board. Why does this happen to us all the time?

Mikan

* * *

TO NATSUME  
HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY!  
MAY THERE BE SEX IN YOUR LIFE  
&… LIFE IN YOUR SEX!  
LOVE FROM YOUR SECRET ADMIRER  
XXX  


* * *

To Mikan 

You wrote the card didn't you?

From Natsume

* * *

To Natsume 

What card?

From Mikan

* * *

To Mikan 

Very funny. I no it was you.

From Natsume

* * *

To Natsume 

I really don't know what you're talking about. Why would I send you a Valentine's card?

From Mikan

* * *

To Mikan 

Ha ha! How did you know it was a Valentine's Card! The only way you could no is if you sent it. You _love_ me, you want to _marry_ me.

From Natsume

* * *

To Natsume 

Leave me alone I'm listening to Mrs Serena. Is she catches us passing notes again we're dead meat.

From Mikan

* * *

To Mikan 

What happened to you? You've turned into such a swot

Natsume

* * *

Yes Natsume & that's why I'll go to places in life, like going to college & being a big successful business person with loads of money… unlike you. (that's what she thinks) 

From Mikan

* * *

**Mikan: Yay! **

**Natsume: Shut up BAKAS! you' re gonna be the death of me...**

**Mikan: Meany!**

**Natsume: Tch... polkadots...**

**Mikan: Natsume you PERVERT !!!**

**Syiidahhriis: Natsume!!! (scary face & evil grin) If you do that again I'll change the course of this story & make Mikan fall in love with another hotty!!!**

**Natsume: You. wouldn't. Dare. (whole body burning)**

**Syiidahhriis: Try. Me.**

**(holding the keyboard & covered with ice crystal barrier)**

**Mikan: o... kay... while they're busy fighting... please review!!! X33**

**Hotaru: Or. Else. ! (Points the Baka gun...)**

**Mikan: Hotaru!!! (hugxx)**

**Baka Baka Baka Baka Baka**

**Hotaru: Don't touch me...**

**Mikan: (crying waterfall tears) Hotaru you meanie!!!**

**Natsume: Can't belief you're her so-called bestfriend...**

**Hotaru: (stars in the eyes) What.Did.You.Say.?**

**Syiidahhriis: (sweat drops) uh-oh... C' ya!!! (runs away)**


	2. Chapter 2: Sweet 16

**Bestselling author of PS, I Love You. **

**Cecelia Ahern's, 'Where rainbows end'.**

* * *

**Syiidahhriis****: I****'m BA-AACK!!**

**Mikan: ****SYIDDAHRIIS!!! Took you long enough!**

**Syiidahhriis**** But it has only been a day!!!**

**Natsume: ****Tch... ****Shut**** up idiots! I'm trying to read my ****manga**

**Syiidahhriis****: Meany! ****anyway****… this ****is chapter 2 of ****the ****fanfic****… ****sowie**** for the OOC-****ness****…**

_

* * *

_

**Many Thankxx to:**

**xXSnowFairyXx**

**Dooti**

**18-Punk-18-Princess-18**

* * *

_(bracket & italic)- __me_

Normal- them

(bracket & normal)- them

_Italic- _special buzz…

**

* * *

**

Dear Mr Misuki,

Natsume will be unable to attend school tomorrow, 8th of April, as he has a dental appointment.

Kanna Hyuuga

* * *

Dear Miss Serena, 

Mikan will be unable to attend school tomorrow, 8th of April as she has a dental appointment.

Kayo Sakura

* * *

Mikan, 

I'll meet you around the corner at 8.30 a.m. Remember to bring a change of clothes. We're not wandering around central town in our uniforms. This is going to be the best birthday you ever had, Mikan Sakura, trust me! I can't believe we're actually getting away with this! _(Natsume's a little innocent here… he doesn't know karma very well…)_

Natsume

PS. Sweet 16 my arse!

* * *

St James Hospital10 April 

Dear Mr & Mrs Sakura,Enclosed is the medical bill for Mikan Sakura's stomach pumping on 8 April.

Yours sincerely,Dr Montgomery

* * *

Mikan 

Your mum is guarding the door like a vicious dog so I don't think I will get to see you for the next 10 years or so. The kind big sis you love so much(not!) has agreed to pass this on to you. You owe her big time…

Sorry about the other day. Maybe you were right. Maybe the tequila wasn't such a good idea. The poor barman will probably be closed down for serving us. Told you that fake ID my friend got would work, even though yours did say you were born on the 31st of February!

Just wondering if you could remember anything that happened the other day… write to me. You can trust Miki to pass it on. She's mad at your mum for not letting her drop out of college. Ruka & Hotaru have just announced that they're having another baby so it looks like I'll be an uncle for the 2nd time round. At least that's taking the attention off me, which makes for a change. Ruka just keeps laughing at what you & me did because we remind him of 10 years ago.

Get well soon, you alco! Do you no I didn't think it was possible for a human being to go _**so ** _green in the face? I think you have finally found your talent, Mikan, ha ha ha ha.

_

* * *

_

Natsume/Mr Cocky,

I FEEL AWFUL. My head is pounding, I have never had such a headache, I have never felt so ill before in my life. Mum & Dad are going ape sht. Honestly, you never get any sympathy in this house. I'm gonna be grounded for about 30 years & I'm being 'prevented' from seeing you because you're such a 'bad influence'. Yeah right, whatever.

Anyway, it doesn't really matter what they do because I'm gonna see you at school tomorrow, unless they 'prevent' me from going there too, which is absolutely fine by me. Can't believe we have double maths on Monday morning. I would rather get my stomach pumped again. 5 times over. See you on Monday then.

Oh by the way, in answer to your question, apart from my face smashing against the filthy pub floor, flashing lights, loud sirens, speeding cars & puking, I can't remember anything else. But I think that just about covers it. Anything else I should know about?

_(yes there is... but it's a secret...)_

Mikan

* * *

To Mikan 

Glad to hear everything is as normal as usual.

Mum & Dad are driving me crazy too. I can't believe I'm actually looking forward to going to school. At least no one will be able to nag us there.

From Natsume

* * *

Dear Mr & Mrs Sakura, 

Following the recent actions of your daughter Mikan, we request a meeting with you at school immediately. We need to discuss her behavior & come to an agreement on a reasonable punishment. I have no doubt you understand the necessity of this. Natsume Hyuuga's parents will also be in attendance.

The scheduled time is Monday morning at 9 a.m.

Yours sincerely,

Mr Bogarty (American principal)

Principal

* * *

From Mikan  
To Natsume  
Subject Suspended! 

Holy sht! I didn't think that old bogey would go ahead & suspend us! I'd swear we were axe murderers from the way that he is carrying on! Oh this is the best punishment ever. I get to stay in bed for a whole week nursing a hangover instead of going to school!

(this is an email FYI…)

* * *

From Natsume  
To Mikan  
Subject I'm in hell 

Glad life is so wonderful for you these days. I'm emailing you from the worst place in the world. An office. I have to work here with dad for the entire week, filing sht & licking stamps. I swear to God I am NEVER EVER going to work in an office in my life.

The bastards aren't even paying me.

A very pissed off Natsume

* * *

From Mikan  
To Natsume  
Subject A very pissed of Natsume 

Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha em… I've forgot what I was going to write… oh yeah… Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha.

Lots of love from an extremely comfy, snuggly, warm & happy Mikan typing from her bedroom.

* * *

From Natsume  
To Mikan  
Subject Lazy 

I don't care. There is an absolute babe working in this office. I am going to marry her. Now who's laughing? _(Trying to get Mikan jealous…)_

* * *

From Mikan  
To Natsume  
Subject Don Juan 

Who is she?

From a non-lesbian so am there for NOT jealous.

* * *

From Natsume  
To Mikan  
Subject non-lesbian 

I will for the time humor you by calling you that although I have yet to see any evidence to suggest otherwise.

Her name is Yuri Tenuka & she is 17 (older woman!), blonde, has a massive pair of boobs & the longest legs I have ever seen.

From the sex god  
_(Syiidahhriis: okay… eww?! I mean… Natsume IS a pervert anyway.  
Natsume: Who're you calling pervert?  
Syiidahhriis: What? You're saying you're not?  
Natsume: …)_

* * *

From Mikan  
To Natsume  
Subject Mr Sex God (puke puke gag vomit) 

She sounds like a giraffe. I'm sure she is a really nice person (not!). Have you even said hello to her or has your future wife yet to acknowledge your existence? (apart from handing you memos to photocopy, of course.)

_

* * *

_

You have an instant message from NATSUME.

Natsume: Hey there, Mikan, got some news for you.

Mikan: Leave me alone, please. I'm trying to concentrate on what Mr Misuki is saying.

Natsume: Hmmm wonder why… could it be those beautiful big blue eyes all you girls are always going on about?

Mikan: Nope, I have a great & growing interest in Excel. It's so exciting- I could just sit & do it all weekend.

Natsume: Oh you're turning into such a bore.

Mikan: I WAS JOKING, YOU IDIOT! I hate this crap. I think my brain is turning into mush from listening to him. But go away anyway.

Natsume: Do you not wanna hear my news?

Mikan: Nope.

Natsume: Well, I'm telling you anyway.

Mikan: OK, what's the big exciting news?

Natsume: Well you can eat your words, my friend, because virgin boy is no longer.

Natsume: Hello?

Natsume: You still there?

Natsume: Mikan, c'mon, stop messing!

Mikan: Sorry, I seem to have fallen off my chair & knocked myself out. I had an awful dream you said you are no longer virgin boy.

Natsume: No dream.

Mikan: I suppose that means you won't be wearing underwear over those tights anymore. _(eww.)_

Natsume: I have no need for underwear at all now. _(Like I said… eww…)_

Mikan: Uuuuugh! So who's the unlucky girl? Please don't say Yuri please don't say Yuri…

Natsume: Tough shit. It's Yuri.

Natsume: Hello?

Natsume: Mikan?

Mikan: What?

Natsume: Well?

Mikan: Well What?

Natsume: Well say something.

Mikan: I really don't know what you want me to say, Natsume. I think you need to get yourself some male friends because I'm not gonna slap you on the back & ask for gory details.

Natsume: Just tell me what you think.

Mikan: To be honest, from what I hear about her, I think she's a slut.

Natsume: Oh, come on, you call anyone who sleeps with anyone sluts.

Mikan: I've seen her around and, eh, SLIGHT exaggeration there, Natsume. I call people who sleep with different every day of the week sluts.

Natsume: You no that's not true.

Mikan: You keep spelling KNOW wrong. It's KNOW not NO.

Natsume: Shut up with the 'know' thing. You've been going on about that since we were about five!

Mikan: Yeah, exactly, so you think you would listen by now.

Natsume: Oh forget I said anything.

Mikan: Oh, Natsume, I'm just worried about you. I know you really like her, & all I'm saying is that she's not a one-man kind of girl.

Natsume: Well, she is now.

Mikan: Are you 2 going out with each other?!

Natsume: Yes.

Mikan: YES?????

Natsume: You sound surprised.

Mikan: I just didn't think Yuri went out with people, I thought she just slept with them.

Mikan: Natsume?

Mikan: OK, OK, I'm sorry.

Natsume: Mikan, you need to stop doing that.

Mikan: I no I do.

Natsume: Ha ha.

Mr Kai: You 2, get down to the principal's office now.

Mikan: WHAT??? OH, SIR, PLEASE, I WAS LISTENING TO YOU!!!

Mr Kai: Mikan, I haven't spoken for the last 15 mins. You are suppose to be working on an assignment now.

Mikan: Oh. Well, it's not my fault. Natsume is an awful influence on me. He just never lets me concentrate on my school work.

Natsume: I just had something really important to tell Mikan & it just couldn't wait.

Mr Kai: So I see, Natsume. Congratulations.

Natsume: Eh… how do you know what it was?

Mr Kai: I think you two would find it interesting sometimes if you would listen to me every now & again. You can really learn some useful tips, like how to keep an instant message private so everyone else can't see.

Natsume: Are you telling me other people in the class can read this?

Mr Kai: Yes I am.

Natsume: Oh my God.

Mikan: Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha

Mr Kai: Mikan!

Mikan: Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha

Mr Kai: MIKAN!!!

Mikan: Yes, sir.

Mr Kai: Get out of the class now.

Natsume: Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha

Mr Kai: You too, Natsume.

_**

* * *

**_

**Syiidahhriis: Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!!!**

**Natsume: Stop it!**

**Syiidahhriis: What?? I can't help it! Natsume, THE so-called "genius"… can't even keep an instant message private!!! Who shouts "I'm no longer a virgin!" online??**

**Natsume: SHUT UP OR ELSE!!!**

**Mikan: I gotta say Natsume, I agree… totally…**

**Natsume: (ERUPTING)**

**Syiidahhriis: O… kay… gotta go before Natsume erupts… haiz… flame casters… (escapes)**

**Mikan: Plz review!!! Btw what's the secret?****running after me**

**Syiidahhriis: uh... gotta go! (running faster)**

**Mikan: Wait! Syiidahhriis!!! sigh Natsu-**

**Natsume: (runs off...)**

**Mikan: (sweat drops)**


	3. Chapter 3: Teenhood of age 17 to 18

**Bestselling author of PS, I Love You. **

**Cecelia Ahern's, 'Where rainbows end'.**

**

* * *

****Yo**** people! Are you ready for ****fanfic**** time?!?!?**

**Mikan: ****Gurl****, this **_ain't_** a rock band…**

**Syiidahhriis****Sowie****… I'm just a little hyper!!!**

**Natsume: ****Tch****Shut**** up ****baka****1 idiots enough around here.**

**Mikan: Hmm… let me guess… the idiot is you??**

**Natsume: Why you little! -****chase**** Mikan as she runs away laughing-**

**Syiidahhriis****A****nyway… this ****is chapter 2 of****the****fanfic****… ****sowie**** for the OOC-****ness****…**** I don't own Gakuen Alice of the Cecelia Ahern's ****Where**** rainbows end!**

_

* * *

__(bracket& italic)- __me_

Normal- them

(bracket & normal)- them

_Italic- _special buzz…

**

* * *

**

From Mikan  
To Natsume  
Subject Anna's house party

Hiya, longtime no see… I hope they're not working you to death down there at 'the office'. I've hardly seen you at all this summer. There's a party at Anna's house tonight so was just wondering if you wanted to go. I don't really want to go on my own. Anyway, I'm sure you're busy doing whatever it is you do so just ring me when you get the chance of email me back.

* * *

From Natsume  
To Mikan  
Subject Re: Anna's house party 

Mikan, this is just a quick email. Real busy. Can't go out tonight, promised Yuri would go to the cinema. Sorry! You go have fun.

Mikan, hello from Portugal! Weather here is really hot. Dad got sunstroke & all Mum does is sit by the pool, which is really boring. Not much people here my age. Hotel quiet (on front of post card) & it's right on the beach, as you can see. You would love to work here! I'm bringing home a collection of those little shampoos & shower caps & stuff you love. The bathrobe is too big to fit my bag. See you when I get back.

Natsume

* * *

From Mikan  
To Natsume  
Subject Catching up? 

How was your holiday? Haven't heard from you since you've been back. Fancy going out tonight to catch up?

* * *

From Natsume  
To Mikan  
Subject Re: Catching up? 

Sorry have been so busy since I got back. Got you pressie. Can't go out tonight but will drop your pressie before I head out. _(asshle!!! Damn that Natsume!)_

* * *

From Mikan  
To Natsume  
Subject Re: Catching up? 

Didn't see you last night. I want my little shampoos, haha.

* * *

From Natsume  
To Mikan  
Subject Re: Catching up? 

Heading to Donegal for the weekend. Yuri's parents have a little 'hideaway' there. Will drop your pressie when I get back.

* * *

To the most inconsiderate asshole of a friend 

I'm writing you this letter because I know that if I say what I have to say to your face I will probably punch you.

I don't know you anymore. I don't see you anymore either. All I get is a rushed email from you every few days. I know that you are busy & I know that you have Yuri, but hello? I'm supposed to be your best friend.

You have no idea what this summer has been like. Since we were kids we pushed away every single person that could possibly have been our friend until there was only me & you. It's not that we didn't want anyone else, it's just that we didn't _need_ them. You always had me & I, you. Now you have Yuri & I have no one.

Sadly it looks like you don't need me anymore. I feel like one of those people that used to try to become our friends. I know you're probably not doing it deliberately just as we never did. Anyway, I'm not moaning on about how much I hate her, I'm just trying to tell you that I miss you. & that, well… I'm lonely.

Whenever you cancel nights out I end up staying home with Mum & Dad watching TV. Miki's always out & Kenshii has more of a life then I do. It's depressing. This was supposed to be our summer of fun. What happened? Can't you be friends with two people at once?

I know you have found someone who is extra special, & that you both have a unique 'bond' or whatever, that you & I will never have. But we have another bond: we're best friends. Or does the best friend bond disappear as soon as you meet somebody else? Maybe it does, & I just don't understand that because I haven't met that 'somebody special'. I'm not in any hurry either. I liked the way things are.

In a few years' time if my name ever comes up you'd probably say, 'Mikan. Now there's a name I haven't heard for ages. We used to be best friends. I wonder what she's doing now; I haven't seen or thought of her in years!' You will sound like my Mum & Dad when they have their dinner parties with friends & talk about their old times. They mentioned people I've never even heard of when they mention the most important days of their lives. How could Mum's bridesmaid of twenty years ago be someone she doesn't even ring up now? Or in dad's case, how could he not know where his own best friend from school lives?

Anyway, my point is (I know, I know, there is one), I don't want to be one of those easily forgotten people, _so_ important at the time, _so_ special, _so_ influential & _so _treasured, yet years later just a vague face & a distant memory. I want us to be friends forever, Natsume.

I'm happy you're happy, really I am, but I feel like I've been left behind. Maybe our time has come & gone. Maybe your time is now meant to be spent with Yuri. If that's the case I won't bother sending you this letter. & if I'm not sending you this letter then WHAT THE HELL am I doing writing it?! Ok, I'm going now & I'm ripping these muddled thoughts up.

Your friend,Mikan

* * *

From Natsume  
To Mikan  
Subject Tangerine!! (well _actually__ it's buttercup but... __nevermind)_

Hey, tangerine, you OK? (Haven't called you that for a _long_time!) I haven't heard or seen you in a while. I'm sending you this email because everytime I call by your house, you're wither in the bath or not there. Should I begin to take this personally? But knowing you, if y had a problem with me you wouldn't be too shy to let me know all about it!

Anyway, once the summer is over we'll see each other everyday. We'll be sick of the sight of each other then! I can't believe this is our last year in school. It's crazy! This time next year I'll be studying medicine & you will be hotel manager women extraordinaire! Things at work have been frantic. Dad kind of gave me a promotion so I've more things to do than just filing & labeling. (I answer phones now too.) But I need the money & at least I get to see Yuri everyday. How's your job as chief dishwasher at The Dragon? I'm amazed that you turned down baby-sitting for that. You could have stayed in all night & watched TV instead of turning your hands to prunes while you scrape egg noodles from woks. Anyway, email me or call me back or something.

* * *

From Mikan  
To Natsume  
Subject Fireblast! (actually it's Moonbeam…) 

Whatever Natsume. It's not because I hate Yuri that I'm not seeing much of you (although I do hate her) it's just that I think Yuri dislikes me just a little. It could have something to do with the fact that a friend of hers told her what I wrote about her in that (not so) private instant messageing thingy in computer class last year. But I suppose you already know that. I don't think she liked being called a slut, I don't know why… some women are just funny like that. (Speaking of computer class, you know Mr Kai got married this summer? I'm gutted. I'll never look at Excel in the same way again.)

Anyway it's your birthday soon! You will have finally reached the grand old age of 18! Want to go out & do some legal celebrating (well, legal for you, anyway)? Let me know.

PS. Please STOP calling me Tangerine!

* * *

From Natsume  
To Mikan  
Subject 18th birthday 

Good to hear you're alive & all. I was beginning to worry! Iwould love to celebrate my 18th birthday with you but Yuri's parents are taking me & my parents out for dinner to the Hazel. (How cool is that?) It's so we can all get to know each other. Sorry, another night definitely.

* * *

Dearest Natsume, 

Well whoopdeedoo for you.  
Fuck Yuri.  
Fuck her parents.  
Fuck the Hazel.  
& FUCK you.

Love your best friend Mikan

- scribbled -

* * *

From Mikan  
To Natsume  
Subject Happy birthday… 

Well whatever Natsume. Enjoy the meal. Happy Birthday!

* * *

From Mikan  
To Natsume  
Subject DISATER! 

I can't believe this is happening! I was just talking to your mum; called over for a chat & she told me the bad news. This is the _worst_ news _ever_! Please call me when you can. Your boss keeps telling me you can't take calls during working hours – QUIT, Mr I never want to work in an office.

This is so terrible. I feel awful!

**

* * *

**

**Syiidahhriis****: Another chapter done! ****Yay**

**Mikan: ****Shh****! I'm having a headache!**

**Natsume: What's wrong Mikan, you okay?**

**Syiidahhriis**** & Mikan: - staring at Natsume wide-eyed –**

**Natsume: What?**

**Syiidahhris**** & Mikan: - sweat drops –**

**Syiidahhriis****: O… ****kay****… that's all we have for today! What is the disaster ****Mikan is referring to? To find out, t****une in next time!**


	4. Chapter 4: 17 & 18 Disaster!

**Bestselling author of PS, I Love You. **

**Cecelia Ahern's, 'Where rainbows end'.**

**

* * *

****Gomenasai****!!! I took such a long time. I don't have the energy to do 2 ****fanfics**** at once these days… I'm**** sick,**** currently fasting & I have CCAs (Co-curriculum activities) after school.**** I can't take my medicine, I got a lot of headaches & I'm trying to keep up with school work. Ok… maybe not the school work. But I am getting weaker each day & I don't know why, so…**** Please forgive me!!! -****sobs****-**

**Natsume: Put a sock in it! I'm trying to sleep!**

**Syiidahhriis****: -sobs-**

**Hotaru: ****Syiidahhriis**** don't own Gakuen Alice or ****Where**** rainbows end**

_

* * *

__ & italic)- __me_

Normal- them

(bracket & normal)- them

_Italic- _special buzz…

**

* * *

**

Dear Mr Hyuuga,

We are delighted to inform you that you have been accepted to fill the position of Vice president of Charles & Charles Co. We are thrilled that you will be joining the team over here & we look forward to welcoming you & your family to Boston.

I hope the relocation package we are offering is to your satisfaction. If there is anything further Charles & Charles Co. can do for you, please don't hesitate to ask. Maria Agnesi, personnel excecutive, will call you to discuss a suitable date for you to begin work.

We look forward to seeing you at the office.

Welcome to the team!  
Yours sincerely, Robert BrascoPresident, Charles & Charles Co.

* * *

From Natsume  
To Mikan  
Subject Re: DISASTER!

I'll call you when I get home. It's true. Dad was offered a job doing something that sounds incredibly boring… I don't know, I wasn't listening when he told me exactly what. I can't understand why he has to go all the way to Boston to do a boring job. There's plenty of them right here. He can have mine.

I'm so pissed off. I don't want to go. I only have a year left in school. This is such the wrong time to leave. I don't want to go to a stupid American high school. I don't want to leave you.

We can talk about it later. We have to think of a way that I can stay. This is really bad, Mikan.

* * *

From Mikan  
To Natsume  
Subject Stay with me!

Don't go! Mum & Dad said that you could stay here for the year! Finish school in Dublin & then we can both decide what to do after that! Please stay! It will be so brilliant, us living together. It'll be just like when we were young & we used to keep each other up all night with those walkie-talkies! We used to hear more static than our voices but we thought we were so cool! Remember that time on Christmas Eve absolutely _years_ ago when we had a 'Santa" watch? We planned it for weeks, drawing little diagrams of the road & maps of our houses just so we could cover every angle & not miss him. You were on the 7-10 p.m. watch & I was on 10 p.m.-1 a.m. watch. You were _supposed_ to wake up & take over from me, but- surprise, surprise – you didn't. I stayed awake all night, screaming down that walkie-talkie, trying to wake you up! Ah well, it was your loss. I saw Santa & you didn't…

If you stay with us, Natsume, we'll be able to talk all night! It would be so much fun. When we were kids we always wanted to live together.

Now's our chance.

Talk to your mum & dad about it. Convince them to say yes. Anyway, you're 18 so you can do what you like.

* * *

Mikan,

I didn't want to wake you so your mum said she would pass this on to you. You no I hate goodbyes, but anyway, it's not goodbye because you're going to come over & visit all the time. Promise me. Mum & Dad wouldn't even let me stay with Phil, never mind you. I couldn't convince them. They want to keep their eye on me for my final year of school.

I have to go… I'll miss you. Ring you when I get there.

Love,  
Natsume  
PS. I told you, I _was_ awake that Christmas Eve. My battery just went dead on my walkie-talkie…  
(& I did see Santa, I'll have you no.)

* * *

Natsume,

Good luck, little brother. Don't worry, you'll enjoy yourself once you get there & I can't wait to come visit. I still feel like joining you myself but I have to take care of my family. I'll miss you all. Stop worrying about Mikan. Her life's not going to fall apart just because you're in different countries. But if it'll make you feel better I'll look out for her for you – she does seem like my little sister. Btw, if Sandy doesn't learn how to control her bladder in this house then I'm sending her over to you on a plane.

We'll miss you,

Ruka (+ Hotaru, Fuuta & Fuuya)

**

* * *

**

**Syiidahhriis****: Done!!! Finally! But it's short… -sigh- I suspect some 19 chapters & a sequel of about 31 chapters & an epilogue. But most of the chapters might be short because I will cut down all the unimportant stuff like complaints. **


End file.
